


Killer Asteroid

by Nyodrite



Series: Ideas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Originally Posted on Tumblr, via giant killer asteroid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Hermione is the one who finds out first about the asteroid, she makes a point to keep up with Muggle newsto track any wizard criminals through strange happeningsand hears everyone freaking out about an asteroid going to hit Earth, soon. And no one can stop it.





	Killer Asteroid

Hermione is the one who finds out first about the asteroid, she makes a point to keep up with Muggle news  ~~to track any wizard criminals through strange happenings~~  and hears everyone freaking out about an asteroid going to hit Earth, soon. And no one can stop it.

She goes to tell Harry and Ron as soon as she gets the news, bursting into their dorm and waking them - and their dorm mates - early on that Saturday with a shrill, panicked, “UP! Get up  _NOW_!”

Harry asks what’s going on as the other boys groan and complain, going silent as Hermione immediately bursts out in an explanation of an asteroid going to hit. Maybe not all of them understand how severe the threat is but Harry and Dean do and their reactions, along with Hermione’s panic, drive home that this is Bad News.

Harry takes over and tells Hermione to go wake up the girls, tell them to pack their trunks just in case and she bolts. He tells Ron to wake up the twins, tell them to wake the others and pack everything they need - tell everyone else - then come back an pack for the two of them.

Harry tells Neville to run to the kitchen and tell the house-elves to get food prepared - a lot and which can last a long time, maybe even a year. Dean he sends to tell Professor McGonagall, any professor he sees, while he leaves Seamus to start packing for them.

Harry arms himself with the Map and heads first to the owlery, sends Hedwig to Hagrid with a note before checking the map and bolting for Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry finds Dumbledore and tells him about the asteroid, he does believe Harry but has full faith in Hogwarts’ ability to protect everyone. Dumbledore does send off a patronus messages to warn others to take shelter in places with strong wards.

Harry makes a beeline for Hermione as soon as he realized Dumbledore wasn’t going to do anything and asks her  _what should we prepare for? how long do we have?_

“Before noon,” Hermione tells him then hesitates, “I don’t… I don’t know-…it depends on where it lands.” She went on more firmly. “If it’s too close then there’s nothing we can do but hope the wards will hold against the initial blasts. If it’s further away then we’re going to need to worry about the heat and debris - maybe even a tsunami.”

“So being outside is going to be a bad idea…” Harry concluded.

Hermione took it as a prompt, “Exceedingly. The heat is likely to cause fires and the tsunami…” She moved on, not needing to explain. “The castle is warded against floods though - something about an incident in the 70s that flooded the areas near the common rooms? - but the heat would be really bad, it’d probably be safer somewhere below ground where it’s cooler, like the dungeons.”

“Or the Chamber…” Harry muttered.

“And then there’s likely to be enough stuff in the air to block out the sun, between that and fires plants will start dying which will be a huge problem in the long-term.” Hermione went on, not hearing him. “So we’ll need to figure out if we can grow things where we decide to hide, just in case the wards aren’t capable of dealing with everything.”

“Okay.” Harry took a deep breath, nodded and looked at the Map. “Go to Neville, he’s down in the kitchen,” he says because he Dumbledore made it clear adults weren’t going to help. “Then go to Hagrid, he seems to be at his house still, and see if you guys can pack up plants - or seeds - that we can eat and maybe for potion ingredients for healing potions?”

“Right.” Hermione nods, seemingly relieved at having a plan to follow. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go talk to the… _other_  champions,” Harry made a face at the reminder that he was one also. “So they can get their classmates to pack up and come with - before you go can you tell Ginny to tell Luna so she can get Ravenclaw packing? - we’ll all meet at the entrance to the Chamber.”

“…what about Slytherin?” Hermione asked.

Harry made another face, “I’ll… I’ll go tell Draco. He’s in the Great Hall already.”  _Will he believe me though_ , Harry wondered before putting the thought aside.

_Now where’s Cedric?_

* * *

Telling Draco didn’t…go as well as it could.

That was an understatement, Draco laughed and mocked him for being scared of stupid muggle rock but Harry was certain that most of Slytherin would be in their dorms which should be alright since it was in the dungeons and focused on helping others.

Talking to Cedric went better, Harry didn’t think the Hufflepuff really  _believed_  him but seemed to think he was worried enough to humor him and get Hufflepuff going.

Most, Harry was certain, were only going to come to see the Chamber but he’d take what he could.

He wound up speaking to Beauxbatons’ Headmistress first, who didn’t seem to believe him, before resorting to sneaking in to speak to Fleur who was grateful enough about her sister still to do as he asked.

What was really weird, though, was that Viktor seemed to believe him immediately. Promising to get everyone he could to meet up - though Harry made a note to wait at the entrance for both groups since it seemed like they would get lost - with everything that might be needed.

Then, Harry went to the lake.

He wasn’t sure if any of the Merfolk listened, let alone believed him, but he couldn’t  _not_  warn them to at least try and find a place to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr way back when, the most recent reblog being _**[here](https://nyodrite.tumblr.com/post/174505416220/classicalcassiopeia-nyodrite-ruelukas22)**_
> 
> I really love this idea, and I'm glad that I found it again! I think I'd want to clean it up (like, in the original post i wrote Sean instead of Seamus and then was just 'wtf who the hell is Sean and why is he in Harry's dorm?' some time after posting) and make a  _proper_ story about this- I do so love apocalypse and disaster fics...


End file.
